Confusión
by Felias Fenix
Summary: Cuando los tragos de alcohol pasan por tu gargante, sin ser medidos. Una clara confusion, puede ser su consecuencia. RWxHP


_…Serie de Drabbles que escribo en mis momentos de debilidad …_

* * *

**Confusión**

...Una simple victoria de Quidditch es suficiente para que los alumnos de Gryfffindor tengan una justificación para realizar una fiesta nocturna. Pero la victoria del Torneo, es algo único, en donde no pueden faltar los detalles decorativos con las bromas de los gemelos Weasley y de paso, poder promocionar sus productos de bromas.

Recuerdo que estaba caminando solo por uno de los pasillos del sexto piso, para descansar unos momentos antes de ir a la Sala Común de Gryffindor en donde me esperaba la más grande de todas las fiestas. Y quizás la ultima de ese año.

Caminé por los pasillos solitarios para descansar mi mente más que mi cuerpo. Ser buscador es algo agotador, pero no tanto como tener cientos de cosas en las que pensar y en la que te ves envuelto. Muchas veces me siento atrapado dentro mío, sin saber como salir, porque pensar en tanta cosas es estresante. Pensar en mi alrededor, en la gente que me rodea, en Voldemort, en mi final, en mi novia Ginny. No sé exactamente porqué, pero a veces sentía que ella no era lo que yo quería para mi. No se porqué, pero es lo que me pasaba. No sé en que pensar para no sentirme mal, me canso de tan solo pensar.

Creo que pensar tanto hace mal. Hoy en la mañana estaba soñando que estaba con mi novia, besándola, y por momentos su rostro se desfiguraba y se convertía en el de otra persona, y no sabía enxactamente el de quién. No sé que me pasa, si esto es normal o si esto es parte de mi conexión con Voldemort. Lo único que sé es que yo no hacía nada por quitar ese sueño de mi mente. Tan solo seguía soñando, que le era infiel a Ginny con otra persona.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Entré en la Sala Común, para ver que todo era fiesta. Todos bebían cerveza de mantequilla y algunos whisky de fuego, bailaban y cantaban. Algunos estaban sentados besándose como parejas que se aman, tocándose con deseo y desapareciendo por las puertas más cercanas a las habitaciones. La lujuria se sentía densamente en el aire y hasta era palpable. ¿En donde me había metido?

Me senté en una silla un poco alejada, para que la música no taladre mis oídos. Al instante recuerdo que Ginny se me acercó con un vaso de whisky de fuego y me lo dio en la mano. Antes de sentarse se tambaleó un poco, hasta conseguirlo. Miré el vaso con reprobación, no era bueno embriagarse de esa manera, de la manera que no solo veía que lo hacían los demás, sino porque sabía que lamentaría hacerlo. Pero ¿que perdía? Nada, no tenia nada que perder y nada que ganar, solo disfrutarlo mientras pueda. Por lo que levanté mi vaso y bebí de un trago todo el whisky de fuego, que le hizo honor a su nombre. Me quemó toda la garganta. Me quedé unos segundos quieto, esperando que el calor disminuyera. Pero antes de que ocurra algo, alguien ya había colocado un segundo vaso en mi mano. Antes de entrar en el campo de la embriaguez, recuerdo que Ron se sentó al otro lado de Ginny.

Recuerdo no haber visto a Hermione. Ella era tan recatada que seguro estaba en su habitación llorando por tener a unos compañeros así. Quizás era la única que no lamentaría haber hecho nada del cual tendría que arrepentirse al día siguiente.

Ginny estaba al lado mío, bebiendo al compás mío. Me besaba el cuello, mordía y chupaba mi cuello intensamente dejando marcas, me abrazaba por la espalda. Todo se sentía bien. Y por una razón. Ella me acariciaba con sus manos, entre risas y bromas con los demás chicos. Yo también reía, porque la embriaguez te hacía hacerlo. Reírte de cualquier cosa, sin saber porque. Y yo no era la excepción. Recuerdo algunos besos de Ginny, algunas frases de ella sin sentido. Pero es poco lo que recuerdo.

Por momentos, al estar en ese estado, con mi mente dando vueltas y la visión borrosa, me sentía bien. Porque no podía ver, y muchas veces era eso lo que me hacia sentir mal. Ver. Y yo no quería ver. No quería pensar. Por momentos quería dejar de ser Harry Potter.

Y borracho no recordaba quien era, no recordaba donde estaba. Solo sabía que se sienta bien. Y por eso las copas de whisky seguían cruzando mi garganta. Porque yo lo permitía.

Pude percibir cuando Ginny se fue de mi lado, pero no pude hacerlo cuando volvió, pero sabía que estaba ahí porque veía su cabellera roja. Pero esta vez no me besaba, no me acariciaba. Y yo quería eso de nuevo, esos besos, tan dulces. Entonces fui yo quien tome la iniciativa de nuevo. Me acerque a ella y la bese en los labios. Fue un beso diferente a los demás. No sabía como explicarlo, pero se sentía mejor. Era solo roce de labios, hasta que ella decidió introducir su lengua en mi boca. Yo gustoso la dejé entrar, porque se sentía tan diferente, tan nuevo, que era como si nunca lo hubiera hecho. Olvidé que estaba rodeado de gente, olvide que tenía que ser recatado. Envolví su cintura con mis manos, tocándola dulcemente. Ella enredó sus manos en mi cabello, revoloteándolo más de lo que estaba.

Su cintura se sentía más grande, pero no dejaba de sentirse deseosa. Sus labios parecían más finos, pero no dejaban de sentirse dulces, con el sabor del whisky fresco en sus labios. Ella parecía diferente, pero no dejaba de despertar mi lasciva lujuria.

No se que me llevó a hacerlo, pero abrí mis ojos con el deseo de encontrarme con los miel de Ginny. Pero para mi sorpresa, eran azules los ojos que vi. Mi amigo de pelo rojo estaba enfrente de mí. Pero la lujuria era intensa, el deseo era atroz, suficiente para seguir. No sabia que me había llevado a hacer lo anterior de abrir lo ojos, pero lo que me llevó a cerrarlos fue peor. Volví a cerrar los ojos y volví a besar los labios del hermano de Ginny, que ya estaban hinchados por el beso. La lengua tuvo nuevamente participación en esa nueva danza que acababa de conocer. Las manos volvieron a jugar. Comenzaron lo que en ese momento notaron que estaba haciendo.

No se como comenzó el juego, bueno, si se como comenzó, pero lo que aun me preguntó es como continuó. Quizás era por la lujuria, quizás por el deseo de ser diferente, de dejar de ser yo, pero lo único que se es que seguí, quizás para ser diferente, o quizás simplemente porque me estaba gustando, y lo disfrutaba igual, o mas que con Ginny. Seguí jugando. Y el juego continuó en la habitación.

No se como hicimos para subir las escaleras en ese estado, ni como la encontramos, ni cuanto tardamos, solo recuerdo que Ron estaba acostada en la cama y yo encima de él, besándolo, o mejor dicho, comiéndole la boca, porque quizás al saber que era él, mis besos fueron mas intensos, o porque quería disfrutarlo al máximo, con el fin de que al otro día no recordara nada, ninguno de los dos. O quizás eran otros los motivos y yo solo trataba de pensar para justificar lo que estaba haciendo. Porque no quería ver.

Pero si abría los ojos lo veía. A un Ron con los labios hinchados por besar, por ser besado. Por mis intensos besos. Sus ojos azules, suplicaban que no pare, que siga antes de que su mente se de cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo. Sus ojos llenos de lujuria me pedían que continuara con lo que estaba haciendo. Y yo no veía el porqué de parar. Me volví a inclinar y volví a besarlo. Pero con más intensidad que antes, colocando mis manos bajo su camisa y tocándole su trabajado pecho. El tenía sus manos en mi espalda que se movían de arriba abajo con movimientos rápidos y desesperados. Mi nuevo objetivo fue su cuello, lo cual hizo que Ron jadeara y levantara la cabeza y la lanzara para atrás, dejándome mi camino libre.

Pero su cuello ya no me era suficiente. Debía seguir. Sus clavículas me parecieron tan duras como sentía mi entrepierna y la de mi victima, pero su pecho me pareció tan perfecto que no hubiese parado de besar sino fuera porque las manos del pelirrojo se posaron en mi cabeza y me empujan mas abajo, para que siguiese mi camino.

Cuando comencé a besar su cintura, sentía los gemidos y jadeos que provenían de su garganta, esos sonidos ahogados que solo con ciertas mordidas específicas podía sacarle de su boca, me hacían quebrarme de la lujuria.

Y a partir de ese momento es cuando no recuerdo como siguió todo. Solo recuerdo que cuando desperté, me encontraba en la cama con Ron detrás mio y su mano en mi cintura. El sol entraba sin permiso por las ventanas de esa habitación desconocida que no sabía cual era. Los doseles estaban a medio abrir, y se veían ropas dispersadas a lo largo de todo el suelo, que algunas no eran de nosotros.

Luego de todo lo que pasó, no pude olvidar lo mucho que me había gustado ese beso, porque vale aclarar, que el beso de esa noche no me fue suficiente...

* * *

**N.A 1:** Este pequeño fic pertenece a mi propia serie de Drabbles, algunos fics y otros no, llamados _"Drabbles que escribo en mis momentos de debilidad"_

**N.A 2:** Este fic fue inspirado en la canción _Perfecta_ de _Miranda_.

_Espero que les haya gustado... Dejen Reviews..._


End file.
